Grey Eyes Longing
by RainingTundraSnow88
Summary: He has waited so long for happiness that his eyes dulled over time. With the war over and him being an outcast...things seemed worse than before. One woman stood up and made a difference in his life that changed him forever after the war.


**_Grey Eyes Longing_**

His mercury colored eyes expressed so much deep within their depths if one person just took so much time to look into them with some feeling towards him and show him his emotions were alright and not something to be abhorred. He had always had this cold demeanor in public around everyone; but then again, while he was in private with me during our hours of our potions apprenticeship under Severus Snape at Hogwarts, he was sort-of warm and kind to me in a odd way at first. His eyes glittered in the light when he was happy or amused and tended to sparkle. He seemed different now in many ways because the war was over and he could relax some more then he used to be able to. I could tell by how he treated me now too that his cold demeanor before had been to hide his true intentions during the war now, though I regret not being able to see it sooner. He treated me with more respect and dignity than he ever did before and it was a great feeling that he did and I knew I was worth more than dust under his shoes than he had let on. He was always one for just a few words; but now he was an outcast from his house and those he had once had close connections with until after graduation and the war was over as he seemed to take comfort that I wanted to know him somewhat better than before or let alone even talk to him now at all due to the past. I guess I think he had barely had anyone to socialize with after his peers cast him side and then when the war was done with they hadn't wanted anything to do with him other than to see him off to an early grave.

I knew deep down in my pained heart, however, that I would never be enough to gain his affections and his love that he held so close to his heart after being used atrociously during the war as a way to get close to Harry, you see. He had been on the opposing side and then decided to turn at the last possible opportunity he had to do it at. He had forsaken his father for his eternal freedom after his own realization of what Tom Riddle truly wanted with their world. We found we worked well together and had started to secretly date after a great one-night stand together when the war ended. He, however, was already set up in an arranged marriage that was supposed to start upon his graduation from our prestigious school that we have attended for the last several years though I knew it wouldn't have been a happy or even pleasant marriage at all now. Sadly, Harry and Ron were not here to share in our Graduation joys. Harry had died soon after he killed Riddle due to the remaining soul fragment that was in his body that belonged to Tom and when Riddle died...it had exploded and cause Harry to die by a heart attack due to an influx of powerful dark magic his body could not handle and Ron had died honorably while he had been trying to protect me from Antonin Dolohov again in a much worse setting than the first one I had survived from at the Ministry of Magic in our fifth year. I always wondered why we worked so well together in that Potion lab with Severus watching over our work together though. Now I know why too, I think. It was because we understand each other in a way many cannot understand others around them. We understand each other as enemies, neutral parties, friends, and now secret lovers.

His grey eyes are watching me closely now from one of the many school balconies out onto the grounds as he looks deep in thought about something important that is on his mind. He is unaware that I know he is watching me subtly, but closely enough to notice him. He watches me from there with such a longing, desiring, lustful, and also perhaps a tender gaze as he continues to think up there about whatever is plaguing him. I can only dare to hope whatever he is thinking about up there that has made him look like this at me and back to his thoughts again. Finally, he leaves the balcony area and I sigh while I returned to my book quietly. He then suddenly appears on the grounds and proceeds to walk near my oak tree with a genuine smile on his warm face and caring gaze at me.

"Hermione, I can no longer deny that my feelings for you are untrue because they aren't and I suppose maybe I knew from the beginning, but was either in denial or unsure of what they had meant. However, these feelings I have had about you...they are true and they are as deep and as vast as the many oceans of our world." Draco said gently with a smile, "My father passed on due to his war injuries early yesterday evening and I attended his burial. The day after he was gone and I realized this for real, I talked to my mother about a very long, specifically tedious, and stressful issue that concerns us both in some regards. She finally agreed to what I had said after I showed her Potter's technical journal's you lent me and had allowed her to read certain parts of it to herself. In the end though, I was therefore released from my arranged marriage contract with Pansy Parkinson this afternoon." He said tenderly as he caressed my face.

I held my breath and waited for his next set of words to come. Did Draco mean what I thought he did meant by this?

I waited patiently for his next train of words towards me as my mind eagerly hoped he did mean what I hoped he meant to me.

"Hermione Jane Granger, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and marrying me?" He asked with a wide smile.

I held back all of the profound happy tears I had and responded immediately to him.

"Yes Draco Lucien Malfoy, I would be honored to marry you and become your spouse." I smiled at him with happy tears erupting now.

Draco's eyes sparkled in the bright sunshine of the afternoon sun and there was a gleaming with happiness to them I hadn't ever seen like that before yet that made me smile so radiantly. His waiting and longing had now been rewarded and my happiness was equaled by his waiting. He would now be the happiest he ever was in his life with me by his side, and I knew I would be happy too as long as his mercury eyes never stopped longing for me when he needed it.


End file.
